Chaos Is My Middle Name
by OrAnGe Is A cOlOr
Summary: Clarissa Riddle, Voldemort's daughter, is in a mess. Forced to team up with Harry Potter to go back in time 50 years to save Hermione Granger while trying to avoid Tom Riddle can be exhausting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own characters. Except Clarissa. Yeah. She's mine.

Chapter 1

Of course Dumbledore would send me after the stupid little Mudblood. Just to torture me, to punish me. I hated it, but being raised to find out what a person would dread most, I respected it. So as I got ready to meet Potter and Dumbledore in the Great Hall, I tried to figure out a way around the Unbreakable Vow I had taken. I had vowed to bring Granger back alive and in one piece and to bring Potter back at all, as long as he was alive. True, I didn't want either dead, per se, but I did want to punish them. They both deserved it, but each for different reasons. Potter deserved it because of who he was and who my father was. Hatred for the enemy is genetic, especially if one is raised to hate. Granger, on the other hand, was a stupid Mudblood who went through my things and got us all into this situation in the first place.

Dumbledore had said that Granger had experience with timeturners and that she knew how they operated, so it was a mystery to all of us how she ended up 50 years in the past. Oddly enough, that was the time that my father was a teenager. So it was under the pretense that because it was my timeturner and that the time she had traveled to was related to me that Dumbledore decided that it should be me that goes after her. Potter was only coming along to make sure that I did my job right and that nothing happened to his precious Mudblood.

When I had everything I thought I might need – wand, a few gallons, and my Remembrall – I headed down to the Great Hall. On my way I saw many Slytherins who gave me half-fearful, half-sympathetic smirks. They thought this was ultimately the worst thing in the world that could happen to someone. That getting sent on a rescue mission with Potter for some stupid Mudblood girl was torture. I smirked secretly to myself. They were wrong.

Upon reaching the Hall, I stopped in front of the grand mahogany doors to tuck my wand into its holster on my black-clad right hip. I was wearing my mission clothes from when I used to go on missions for my father's cause. The clothes were all black and they fit my curves just right. They were tight, but they still breathed. I was able to move fluently in them. Just now I wore them, not because I thought this "rescue" was going to be at all dangerous – this _was _Hogwarts we were talking about – but because this whole situation gave me an excuse to wear them. I had missed the feeling of danger. I loved the euphoria that the thrill of danger gave me.

As I adjusted my shirt, the door opened in front of me. They must have known I was out here because it was a spell that opened the door. I walked in casually and found Dumbledore and Potter waiting for me. My black eyes met Potter's emerald ones briefly before I shifted my gaze over to Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. Of course it would be Dumbledore to catch me stalling on the other side of the door.

"Ah, Ms. Riddle. We were just wondering where you were." _I bet you were_, I thought while he continued, "Come on in so that we may discuss the plan."

I nodded and stepped inside. Internally I was growling at the old man. We had been over the flipping plan at least twenty times before. Ever since we found out exactly what had happened to Granger. Then we had revised it when Potter decided he was going to pull a "hero move" and help "save" Granger. I was just glad that Weasley had been shot down when he had wanted to come, too. Snape had told him it was dangerous enough having three people in the past. Sending four would be downright stupid. Weasel had sat back grumbling and pouting like a child, but one look at Snape's face told Weasel not to ask again. I had sighed in relief and discreetly sent Snape a grateful look.

"Now," Dumbledore began, bringing me out of my reverie, "as you know by now, you will use a timeturner to go back into the past. You will do that from the Forbidden Forest, so that you will not be seen by other children or teachers when you appear in the past. You will then go find and retrieve Ms. Granger. You will probably have to interact with people because Ms. Granger has already been there for one week and I'm sure she has had contact with people, possibly under an alias. But then again she might have kept her name because she is Muggle Born and her name won't be recognized. So you'll just have to wait and see. Now, once you have found Ms. Granger, you are to make an excuse for her to leave Hogwarts. I can help you with that." He reached into his pocket and brought out a folded piece of parchment.

"Here," he said, giving the paper to Potter. His eyes were on me as he said, "Give this to my younger self. He will help you. Once you have Ms. Granger, return to the Forbidden Forest and come back to this time period. If anything happens and you cannot return to this time, go to my younger self. He'll tell you what to do." The clock chimed telling us it was 11:30 in the morning and that students would soon start to trickle in for lunch. That meant that Potter and I had to get a move on. Dumbledore gave us a wistful look as if he wished he could be coming with us, but instead of running for his traveling cloak he simply handed us the timeturner and said, "Good luck," with a fare-well smile on his face.

Then he turned to leave. When he was gone, I put the timeturner around my neck and saw that Potter was staring at the door Dumbledore had just exited from. He put the note the old man had given him deep into his pocket and patted it a couple of times as if it were a treasure. I took on an annoyed tone of voice and said, "Come on, Potter! We're not getting any younger and I'd rather not be forty before we this over with."

Potter turned to me with a scowl on his face and I returned it with one of my own. But my whole heart wasn't in it, so I sighed and gave up. I was too excited about finally getting into some action again. Even if it was rescuing the Know-It-All Mudblood and there probably wouldn't be any action, I was ready. And it had been a long time coming. My skills had been getting rusty, my senses had dulled, and I'd been pacing around like some wild animal taken from its natural habitat and caged – on display as I tried to make the most of the little space I'd been given. Finally my talents were being put to some use again and I was pumped.

Potter was still glaring at me, but I just rolled my eyes and walked out. I could hear Potter following me at a distance until we got to the forest. Now that I actually thought about the monologue the old man had given, I wondered what he meant when he said the timeturner might not bring us back. Why wouldn't it bring us back? As I pondered this I heard scar-head stop suddenly.

"Were you planning on walking to the other side of the forest or something, Riddle?" he asked snidely.

"The farther we go, the less likely people will hear you scream." Of course, I was being sarcastic, but I guess Potter didn't take it as a joke because when I turned to him, instead of coming face to face with him, I came face to tip with his wand. The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Die-Just-Because-He-Pissed-Off-The-Wrong-Person had his wand aimed straight at my face. I gave him a blank look although I was barely containing a deadly anger. I didn't take too well to wands being shoved in my face.

"Problem, Potter?" I asked in an emotionless voice. My father had taught me to never show my emotions, especially anger.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a problem. I have a problem with you. This is just my way of warning you of that problem." I stepped closer to him so that his wand was right in between my eyes.

"Let me let you in a little secret, Potter. There are things you need to know about me before you threaten me. The first of which is that you should not point a wand in my direction unless you plan to use it with everything you have." I let shards of ice break over my sugar voice. I stepped closer so that his wand was now touching me. A clear challenge. Apparently Potter didn't want to accept. Not yet. He put his wand in pocket and stepped back.

I smirked as he looked away. "Let's just get this over with Potter. And let's try to be civil. I'd rather be eaten alive by a werewolf than work with you, but it won't the job any easier or faster if we argue. Deal?" I held out my hand. He looked at it apprehensively for a moment and then finally took my hand in a firm hold, shaking it resolutely and staring me in the eye.

It was at that precise moment that I realized my father was no longer after a boy, but a man. True Potter was a man because he was forced to grow up due to all the circumstances, but I supposed that still counted. _Yes,_ I thought staring right back into his defined face, _Potter is a man._

"Deal," he agreed, his icy tone cutting into my musings.

"Good," I said, taking my hand back. "Now let's get going."

I wrapped the timeturner's chain around his neck and in result he had to step closer to avoid choking us both. I could tell this made him uncomfortable and I chuckled lightly as I made quick work of twisting the timeturner back the appropriate amount of turns to go back 50 years ago. Then, suddenly, everything was a rush as we witnessed time reversing itself at turbo speed. We saw strange creatures coming through and passing us but we were too far in the forest for there to be any people coming through. As we went back, I could feel the glorious history seeping into my pores, even though all we were watching were animals. And then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and most of the characters are J.K. Rowling's creation. Clarissa, however, is a figment of my imagination.

Chapter 2

Everything was quiet and still for a moment until Potter's clever and charming wit thought of something for him to say.

"Woah!" _Ladies and gentlemen… The Chosen One!_

I rolled my eyes. "Come on," I said.

As we started walking back the way we came, my sense of direction kicked in. I could tell Potter wanted to say something but he kept his mouth shut and I didn't goad him. I was focusing on Part 1 of Plan A as we neared Hogwarts. I had a Plan B, should Plan A fail. It was an instinct born of things gone wrong._ And, boy, could things go wrong,_ I thought bitterly. But I had save Plan B and its existence kept to myself. I just prayed it came down to it. I doubted it would, but one could always hope. But right now I had to focus on Plan A. Part 1 was now complete and Part 2 was coming up: finding Granger. Now I just had to figure out how to do it… I couldn't just barge in and demand to see Hermione Granger. For all we knew Dumbledore was right and she was living in Hogwarts under a false name. I turned to ask if Potter had any bright ideas when I heard an abrupt howl. The howl was close to my right, maybe 30 feet away. Too close to even have a chance at running. I could tell Potter knew what had made the noise, too. But, of course he would. His beloved Professor Lupin was of the same species.

But while Potter didn't seem too keen on the thought of facing another werewolf, I was raring and ready to go. I quickly took out my wand and positioned myself to the left. Potter was next to me, standing tensely with his wand drawn, too. And then we saw it.

It was big and ugly. It was sickeningly skinny with its ribs jutting out. Its nostrils were flaring as it sniffed us out. When it saw us, its whole body went on alert, it hungry eyes staring right into mine. I smiled. It charged.

Potter was quick as he sent a stunning spell its way, but he missed and the werewolf kept charging. I ducked as it leapt and its claws caught thin air where my head would have been. My victory only lasted a moment though, because while it was still airborne the werewolf twisted its grotesque body around so that when it landed, it was facing me. It was coming at me again but this time I took charge and threw Sectumsempra at it, but the spell hit a tree instead causing it to slash into pieces and fall. I had to jump to avoid the destroyed pieces and that put me closer to the beast.

It, too, saw my closer proximity and lunged at me with amazing accuracy but suddenly it stopped in midair, as if it had hit an invisible wall. I looked over to see that Potter had cast a Protego charm. I nodded my approval of this action and stood up lazily. I was in no rush as I stalked toward the predator turned prey, ready for the kill. But before I could say those two fatal words, my wand flew out of my hand and landed in the open palm of an old man.

Boy, was I losing my touch. I'd been taken off guard by a werewolf and disarmed by an old geezer. Wait- I'd seen this man before, although never in person. His portrait, though, hung in the Hall of Hogwart's Headmasters. His pictures also filled many historical books about Hogwarts. I recognized that face instantly to be that of the face of Dippet, the school's former headmaster. He gave us a cool look and said quietly but firmly, "Enough."

The werewolf whimpered, but Dippet gave it a hard look and said, "Cytus, enough," and the thing backed down. Then Dippet turned that look on me and Potter.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" he asked coldly, as if we were criminals. Too bad for him I had had to renounce my criminal ways.

I stepped forward, taking control. "Sir," I said in a charming voice. "I am Clarissa Reynold and this is Harry Porter. We stumbled into this forest and we've been walking around for days. We're lost," I added to sum up our "situation."

"Really?" Dippet asked, not buying it at all. "And just how did you end up here? And how did you find Hogwarts?"

This was too easy. "Grindenwald attacked my family. Our family. We knew Hogwarts would be a safe place for us. But I read that you couldn't Apparate inside of the Hogwarts grounds, but we also read about the Forbidden Forest, and guess we could Apparate here. Like I said, we've been roaming around for days. And then we were attacked by your…pet."

The werewolf growled in protest but I paid it no mind. My focus was on the old man's reaction to my word. It was very critical that he feel at least a little sympathy. He considered my words carefully and then, finally, he seemed to accept them.

"I am terribly sorry for your troubles with Cytus. Hogwarts has been threatened by Grindenwald as you probably know, and his followers have been beginning to start out younger and younger. Cytus is here to guard the forest. I do apologize, children, but I am sure you understand."

We nodded. "Of course, sir."

"Good. Then I am sure you will understand our need to check you both for the mark of Grindenwald," he said and I knew we didn't exactly have a choice.

I nodded my consent and lifted up my left and right sleeves. My right forearm was perfect, unblemished. My left, on the other hand, was tainted with the dark ink that symbolized my allegiance to my father. The Dark Mark. My father had gotten the whole mark idea from Grindenwald, but lucky for me the Marks were completely different. But Dippet didn't yet know what my Mark meant and simply gave it an interested glance. Potter on the other hand looked on it with disgust and contempt, unable to pry his eyes away as he, too, lifted up his sleeves. His forearms were both flawless. Dippet gave us an approving nod and gestured for us to follow him.

"You both were very lucky that Cytus didn't tear you apart. How did you manage to hold him off? Most full grown witches and wizards would have been wolf food."

"We are living in a time of war, sir," Potter answered truthfully. "We had to learn to protect ourselves." Of course Professor Dippet didn't know that ours was a different war in a different time. But that didn't matter. War was war. And he knew what war was like. He nodded his understanding to us.

Meanwhile, I was a little disappointed about not being able to finish what I had started with that werewolf. I was contemplating the idea of making up some excuse to go back and provoking him when all of a sudden a jet of red light flew past my head, only missing me by centimeters. Before I could turn and defend myself, though, a great weight had knocked me down. I felt my head hit something hard and then a terrible growl ripped through the air. I heard shouts follow it for a few seconds before I realized what was going on. It was an ambush. Jets of light filled the sky. The last thing I saw before everything went dark was a deadly green stream of light rushing right towards me.

Author's Note: Well everyone, here's Chapter 2. I'd really appreciate if everyone reviewed and told me what you think. Tell me what I did well and what I can improve on. I'm always interested in improving my writing style. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I groaned. My head was killing me. I couldn't even open my eyes. I felt like my body had just been dragged over shards of fire. I hadn't felt this terrible since… I couldn't even remember when… Just then I heard a little scuff of shoes against a linoleum floor and suddenly there was a cooling sensation on my forehead.

"Ahhh," I sighed. It felt remarkable.

"Are you alright, my dear? You had a terrible fall out there. Good thing that young man was with you! He's so brave. And so handsome!" a feminine voice was saying. I groaned. Who on earth was this woman? Where was I? I found the strength to open up my eyes and saw an older woman, maybe mid-forties, with king brown eyes and salt and pepper hair pulled back into a soft bun staring down at me. She smiled down kindly at me.

"Where am I?" I asked weakly. I knew I'd taken a beating. Or maybe it's just been a while since I'd had to deal with any pain. Either way, I was definitely feeling worse than I had in a while.

"Oh, my dear. You're in the Hogwarts infirmary. Mr. Porter brought you up here after the attack. It's terrifying to think that they got so close to Hogwarts. They almost got you, but Mr. Porter grabbed you out of the way just in time. After that Professor Dippins and the other teachers drove the ruffians away. Mr. Porter then brought you up here." She sounded very taken with Potter. Sheesh. Women these days had no taste.

"How long have I been up here?" I asked as she started checking me for any signs of bodily harm.

"Just a little while," she answered. "Three days to be exact."

Three days! I've never taken that long to recuperate. That was unacceptable! When I got my hands on those "ruffians" I was gonna….

"Oh, Ms. Reynolds! Glad to see that you're awake again, my dear." I turned to see Dippins smiling at me from the doorway. Potter wasn't with him. As if reading my mind, which would be impossible of course since I was well trained in the art of keeping people the hell out of my head, he said, "Mr. Porter is in class. We have enrolled him and you. But don't worry. We have already sent for him. He should be up here soon. In the meantime, how are you feeling?"

I groaned and shrugged in response. He let out a small chuckle. "I would assume so. Grindenwauld's men aren't known for handling females the way that they should be handled."

Handling? What? Are we made of glass? But then it struck me. We've come back 50 years. A time when women were treated as fragile creatures that must be taken care of with the upmost delicacy. Inwardly I rolled my eyes. Outwardly I offered a charming smile. "Well I'm touched that some men still know how to treat a lady." He flustered at my comment. Yeah, I could play men like a fiddle. They were so easy. A small compliment here. A gentle touch there. Add in a pretty face and you've got yourself a sucker. Puh-lease!

"Well I hope Mrs. Redwood has been taking very good care of you. If you'll excuse me, I'll go get your guide. He'll be showing you where my office is when you're feeling well enough to come be sorted."

I nodded and he left. I sighed and leaned back against my pillow. Sorted my ass. I wasn't going through that process again. Last time, the damn hat didn't get within one foot of me before bellowing that I was a Slytherin. I don't even know why they had bothered. I guess just to test and make sure that the hat was still working. I closed my eyes as Mrs. Redwood was finishing looking me over. I knew I was fine. A few bumps and bruises were the least of my problems.

"Alright, dear, you seem fine. Let me just go get you a potion for the bruises and I'll be all done."

I gave her a small smile and a nod and then laid back and closed my eyes once more. I was just starting to get cozy when an annoying voice came from my right side.

"See you're doing better, then." I did not even glance up at him.

"See you're still a twat," I replied in my most pleasant of annoyed tones.

"Very lady like, Ri-" He cut off as he realized what he was saying. "Reynolds," he finished lamely. I almost smiled.

"Very professional, Mr. Porter. Very much so indeed. Now. Have you done anything useful while I've been out or have you sat around twiddling your thumbs until I woke up because you're too pathetic to do anything on your own?" I opened one eye and smirked at him.

"As a matter of fact, I've found Hermione. Except now she's going by Melody Slants."

I guess she was smart and figured out that eventually down the road, someone would hear her name and recognize it. Well, for all intense purposes she was the brightest witch of our age. The stupidest, but also clever. Shame that brain was wasted on a nobody like her.

"Well that's good Porter. Now, let's go home. I'm sick of being here already and if I have to go through another Sorting, we may not have a Sorting Hat when we get back." I finally looked up at him and smirked. "Now where the hell is she?"

He rolled his eyes. "Where do you think she is? She's in class. We can't make this obvious. We're going to have to wait until tonight when everyone is asleep." I groaned and sat up. He was right but I was just ready to be done with this mission. Already I'd been attacked by a werewolf and some thugs that thought they were hot shit. Suddenly a knock came at the infirmary door and then a boy about our age came in. I almost gasped when I saw him. Dark hair, black eyes, flawless skin, and beautiful features. I knew instantly who I was staring at and it was a face I could go another 50 years without seeing.

"Hello," the boy said. "My name is Tom Riddle." He held his hand out to Potter who had the most dumb-founded look on his face. Potter looked at him intently and then looked at me and back up to Riddle. When his gaze connected my head I inclined my head a fraction of an inch signaling he needed to play this cool. He stiffly took Riddle's hand and gave it a short but firm shake. "Welcome to Hogwarts," Riddle said pleasantly. Pleasant my ass, evil little git. Who did he think he was fooling? _Everyone in this time period._ I hated it when I got sarcastic with myself. It made me want to ring my neck. Suddenly there was a hand in my face.

I looked up and saw Riddle holding out his hand to me with a charming smile. "Nice to meet you, Ms…?" I gave him my hand and he kissed it softly.

"Reynolds. Clarissa Reynolds. And this is Harry Porter," I said gesturing to Potter.

Just then Mrs. Redwood came back in with the potion and instructed me to take it at my next meal and the bruises would be gone five hours later. "Wouldn't want to ruin such a pretty girl's complexion with those ugly marks," she finished. I just smiled and thanked her and she walked back into her office.

"Well," Riddle said, smiling at us. "Shall we?"

I nodded and got off the bed, struggling a little to get my balance. Once I was had control, Riddle offered me his arm. I was confused before I remembered, yet again, the time period. I smiled nicely and hooked my arm through his. "You guys will love Hogwarts," Riddle said as we started walking. "It will become your home. And there's always something new in store." I smiled secretly to myself. _Don't I know it?_ I thought as my teenage father walked me down the halls that he would one day plan to destroy.


End file.
